A rotor of the above-mentioned type for a permanently excited electric motor is known, for example, from Japanese patent JP 2005 012859. It is a known procedure to use various adhesion, welding or laminating techniques to affix a rotor core to a rotor shaft, or to arrange core laminations of the rotor core on each other. In Japanese patent 2002 354722, a rotor core is connected to the rotor shaft by means of a plastic transfer-molding process. It is also a known procedure to compression-mold a rotor core onto a smooth or knurled rotor shaft.
In a permanently excited electric motor such as, for example, a BLDC or BLAC electric motor, a permanent magnet can be inserted into a chamber of the rotor core formed with a receiving opening and affixed there. Receiving openings—as shown in WO 2006/090567 A1—can form an obliquely oriented chamber or can be oriented at different angles of inclination relative to a central recess of the rotor core through which the shaft passes.